


When Darkness Swallows Light

by ZiggyB28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Luna, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Black Hermione Granger, Black Incest, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Consensual Sex, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Death, Depression, Dom Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Drinking, F/F, Forbidden Magic, Hybrids, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Magic, Marking, Mommy Kink, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Submissive Hermione, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, aggressive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyB28/pseuds/ZiggyB28
Summary: In a world where only a select few were born who were already claimed, branded with a symbol that would seal their fate and change their life. Pureblood’s and even Muggle’s yearned for their child to bare a mark that would set them and their family for life among the ‘Chosen One’s’. Not everyone had the luxury of earning immortality or a gift from a ‘God’, Hermione believed she would never meet the person she was destined to be with, was told she would always live in ‘Mud’ but little did she know she was one of the few who had the biggest destiny of all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 43
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started the story over and I would like to say thanks to @gay4McGrath for beta-ing for me ^_^... So here is a revised story Chapter's 1 and 2 have been redone. I would love feed back and any ideas you all would like to see. And thanks for the positive feedback as well I appreciate all of it!

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Minerva quickly made her way through the halls and down the long corridor leading towards the infirmary. Once she reached the doors, she stopped to collect her thoughts before pushing them open and making her way in. And blast was it a sight to see – Snape holding a baby, standing next to Dumbledore, who was standing over two bodies that she presumed were dead.

“What in the world is going on!’ Minerva asked, fuming, ‘And why have I been summoned in the early hours? And what is with the child!”

“Minerva, we need your assistance and we can’t do this alone – ”

“No, _he_ needs your assistance,’ Snape interrupted, 'I want no part in any of this.” He walked towards the chairs near the back. Minerva eyed Snape curiously, then focused her attention to the matter at hand.

“What’s going on?”

Dumbledore hesitated. “A few months back, it was brought to my attention that a child was born, one bearing a mark…” He paused, looking back towards the child that Snape was currently holding. “One bearing two marks. One of the chosen and One for the gift.”

“That’s impossible! No one has had two marks in centuries!’ It was nearly unheard of – only two families in history had been known to bear two marks on their skin, and just thinking of them gave her chills. ‘But…,’ she trailed off, frowning, ‘what does this have to do with me being here?”

Dumbledore sighed. “The child has two marks, I assure you of that, but that’s not why I summoned you. No,’ he concluded, glancing behind himself once more, ‘what bothers me is the person whose mark she bares.”

“Who?” Minerva breathed, on edge – if this bloody fool didn’t speed up, she was sure she’d lose it.

“Bellatrix Black.”

Sucking in a hard breath, Minerva’s hand flew to her chest. She suddenly felt dizzy and ill. It couldn’t be true. The Black Family hadn’t had any new additions in years – besides Andromeda’s mate suddenly popping up, but that wasn’t too big of a deal. Besides, people believed Bellatrix was just too evil to be fated to anyone; she was mad, and a killer, ruthless and surely feared no one. She was Voldemort’s right hand, and strongest ally! Perhaps even stronger than him. Surely, the gods hadn’t blessed her old friend with a mate, surely, they just couldn’t have.

“Show me.”

“Minerva, first—”

“Show me NOW!”

Acquiescing, the headmaster stepped aside and watched her stroll past and towards Snape, taking the child from him. She gently peeled blanket back a little. The child, who was certainly a girl, slept peacefully. As Minerva looked, she could see an animal-like crest on the right side of the little girl’s neck, and on her left arm, spelled out beautifully, was one ‘Bellatrix Black’. To say she was taken back would be an understatement. Turning around in stunned silence, she noticed the two bodies on the floor, suddenly remembering that they were there.

“Who are they?” She asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling. 

“Yes, Albus’ Snape said, suddenly standing, “who are they?” 

Dumbledore averted his eyes. “Her parents – I had to get rid of them before—”

“You killed this child’s parents?? Are you MAD!?”

Snape snorted. “Yes, he clearly is. He thinks if he gets rid of the parents, and keeps the child under close watch, he can stop the prophecy from being fulfilled.” The potions master shook his head.

“Wait… “Minerva said slowly, eyes widening, “The Prophecy was about _this_ child? And Bella?”

“The Orb broke the day I was informed of the child’s birth. When we went to investigate, the contents of the Orb spilled out – it was a message – and it said it out loud, and then flew off.”

McGonagall couldn’t believe it. “Are you mad! That means Bella knows her mate has been born! How the hell are we to keep this girl hidden?” The impossible nature of the task was dawning on her. “Bellatrix will raid this land and kill us all to get to her! This is low even for you, and as far as the Prophecy goes, no one even knows if it is a good or bad thing with Black taking over the Magical world. The way things have been going our kind will die out, and the cause we’re fighting for I believe is wrong.” It was a relief to have finally said it out loud, though she was surprised by her own declaration.

“NO!” Dumbledore raised his voice, thundering, “I will not sit by and let these people get away with the chaos they are causing.”

“We’re the only ones causing it as of late!” she reasoned, “Please, think… If fate has them together, we _cannot_ intervene in that – there are consequences to these things, you know that! There are laws we have to follow! We can’t do this!”

“It’s too late,” the headmaster said gravely, “I already put a protection and shadow spell over the child, which should buy us sometime to try mould her and get her on our side. Minerva, please, we can’t let Darkness win this war.”

“But in Darkness there is always light…”

“What’s done is done,” Dumbledore cut across her forcefully, having tired of the conversation, “you two will speak of this to no one. We are the only ones who know of this, and your presence implicates all of you. Now then, Minerva, I’m leaving this child in your care – no, don’t argue – and she is to not leave these lands unless it’s to go to school. That’s final. Once I get everything in order, we can discuss what happens next. Bedsides, her parents were mudbloods, so we’re almost doing Bellatrix a favour.” And with a loud crack, Dumbledore was gone.

“This girl will experience extreme pain the longer she is without Bella,” came the voice suddenly from beside her, “It won’t kill her, but I heard that the pain would make anyone wish they were dead.” Snape stood next to Minerva, sipping the fire whiskey he had summoned.

“What are we going to do?” Minerva still stood, shocked, baby in hand, looking at the now empty spot where the old coon not long ago stood.

“I wouldn’t take his threat lightly; he could very well end us if he wanted to. Even he dips into darkness, so don’t let him fool you. But… for now, you do as he says. “Snape advised, finishing his drink. “As for me, I need to have a talk with someone.”

“And who on earth are you going to talk to at this hour?”

“The one we shall not name… He’ll know what to do, and if not, then god help us all.” And with that, like Dumbledore, Snape made his exit.

Looking down at the little girl, Minerva saw she was now awake and starting to get restless. Since the child was now in her care, it would seem she had no choice but to protect her with her life – even if it meant losing it in the process. Minerva bundled the child back up and noticed a name etched in the seams. 

“Hermione? That’s a lovely name for a lovely girl.”  
Making her way out the way she came, the professor’s mind was filled with racing thoughts, and her chest with a sense of uneasiness. She finally reached the main corridor, and, checking herself to make sure she was bundled properly, she made her way out into the cold and across school grounds to her quarters just off campus. She could’ve taken a different method of getting home but after all the sudden news she found herself needing some air. So deep in thought was she that she failed to notice the two figures lingering in the treeline of the forest.

_**Few Years Later:** _

“Can I go outside and play? I promise not to wander too far this time.”

If Minerva had thought Hermione as a baby was a handful, she certainly was not prepared for the curious 7-year-old. “You may, but please stay where I can see you? I don’t want another incident like last time.” A few weeks ago, Hermione had stumbled too far beyond the treeline looking for butterflies. Of course, when Dumbledore found out he had had a massive fit – one that resulted in a fair few lashing for the child. Minerva’s stomach still rolled when she thought of the red welts that had marked the girl’s pale skin for days after.

“Okay, I promise!” Hermione quickly grabbed her coat and made her way outside before McGonagall could change her mind. She loved getting fresh air. And because she didn’t really have much freedom, she always made sure to enjoy the little moments where she wasn’t being watched like a hawk.

Hermione looked around the area, but her friend Luna wasn’t out today. This meant she was stuck exploring on her own. Lately her friend hadn’t been feeling too good, and it was affecting her badly. Then an idea popped in her head – she should make Luna a flower crown! Hermione knew that Luna loved flowers, and so got up to start gathering some. Excitedly, Hermione made her way to the small field in the back of Hogwarts where she knew Luna’s favorite flowers always grew.

As she walked, her mark began to tingle. Hermione slowed her pace down and clutched at her arm. It was a feeling she had never experienced before, but it wasn’t painful. She ran her hand along her arm to calm her curious thoughts, and then quickly collected all the flowers she needed and proceeded to run back towards the house. Only to collide head on with a solid figure. Falling back on her butt, she looked up, shielding her eyes from the beaming sun.

“I—I’m sorry I should have been paying attention.”

The figure reached a hand out, taking a hold of her and gently lifting Hermione up and onto her feet. “You don’t have to apologize it was my fault.” The figure smiled and proceeded to pick up the flowers the young girl had dropped.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, and reached out to take them.

“Why the rush if I may ask?”

“My friend Luna is sick; it happens quite often and I was going to make her a crown to make her feel better.” Hermione looked up, as she spoke, and realised the figure was a female and a beautiful one at that. Her scar suddenly started to tingle again, and on instinct she reached for her arm and rubbed on it.

“Your arm okay?” the stranger asked.

“Um yes, just a scar. It bothers me sometimes, is all...” Suddenly she felt self-conscious about her scar, and trailed off, determinedly looking anywhere but at the woman. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand lift her head back up.

“Want me to take a look? Maybe I can help make it better.”

“I can’t! Minerva said I wasn’t allowed to show anyone and bedsides, its charmed.”

“But what?” The woman crouched down and looked at her. Wiping the few stray tears away, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

“They say – they say she’s evil and a monster and I’m not allowed to be with her” Hermione burst out, unable to contain herself, “But I read in books that some monsters or bad guys still end up being with someone! Like beauty and the beast!”

The woman couldn’t help but chuckle, which caused Hermione to blush bright red. “You’re absolutely right they can, but who told you that you couldn’t be with her?”

“It was Dumbledore! Stupid Dumbledore, he never lets me do anything! I’m always stuck in the castle or at home, and then the kids make fun of me because I don’t have marks like them and I come from Mud.”

The woman stood back up. She truly wanted to reach out, and console the young girl but time simply wasn’t on her side today. “You certainly don’t have mud on you, and don’t listen to them ‘cause those words mean nothing. You’re destined for great things, and I need you to remember that,” the woman paused, considering, “but what if I told you that your mate misses you? And that all she wants is to be here with you but that right now, she can’t?”

“You know her?!” Hermione was in awe.

“We’re closer than you think, but I have to go. Before I forget though, here.” The stranger reached in her pocket and pulled out 2 small black boxes.

“The one with the B on it is for you, and the other is for your friend Luna. Give it to her in secret and make sure you tell no one about today, okay?” She instructed, then smiled down at her.

Hermione reached for the boxes and nodded fervently. “I promise I won’t!”

“And don’t worry, you can put them on, no one can see them but you, and her, and others in the family. Now be a dear and hurry off to make that crown.”

Hermione nodded eagerly and ran back towards the house, turning around to wave one final time.

The woman apparated away quickly and appeared in front of her manor. Walking inside, she took her coat off and handed it to the house elf who stood waiting, along with her gloves. She moved over to a nearby table and took a piece parchment which she wrote a quick note on. Gliding over to an open window, she handed the note to a raven that wasted no time before taking off.

“Did you see her Cissy?”

“Yes, I did. Don’t worry, no one was even aware of my presence. She is even more beautiful than that was described to us all those years ago, and very intelligent for her age. But the power that radiated from her is what I noticed the most. Bella will certainly be proud of her, you know.”

Andy nodded from the sofa, and pulled Narcissa’s head down into her lap “Well, Fleur is all caught up on what she must do.”

Narcissa nodded and curled closer to her sister. “I’ll have to get my son up to speed as well, school will be starting soon with Bella in Azkaban we have to get things ready ourselves.”

Andy nodded. With war brewing and times changing, Andy was for once actually excited. Her family will finally claim what was once stolen from them.

**Meanwhile:**

_Bella,_

_I went to see her and I cannot begin to describe how amazing she is. From what I have seen in her memories, and from when we spoke briefly, I can tell that she is incredible. She knows your name among a few other things, but not much. You were right – he does have a hold on her, but not for long. I gave her the rings and we’re moving forward with our plan. See you soon. -Cissy_


	2. Chapter 2: True Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I better insight into what's going on with Hermione and a few reasons why Bella is feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this chapter has been edited all thanks to @gay4McGrath for beta-ing ^_^ Enjoy!

“And then I wake up in a cold sweat and confused, these voices in my head—” Hermione stopped in mid-sentence. She didn’t want to come off as crazy, but she surely felt it.

“I hear voices too,” Luna hummed, “and they don’t mean us any harm. They’re just preparing us for upcoming event is all.” Hermione watched as Luna went back to eating her sandwich.

How Luna can stay calm and remain positive through just about anything is beyond her. “Luna… I don’t think they mean harm, but the fact that everyone else can get bloody answers and we can’t…that—that doesn’t bother you in the slightest?” Hermione never thought much on her marks, or even her mate, but the past few years her curiosity had been getting the best of her. It didn’t help that her mark was torturing her.

“Honestly? It doesn’t because I know at the end of the day, we’ll both be okay. Besides, our answers will be coming sooner than you think.” Luna flashed a huge smile, leaning closer to Hermione. “They whisper to me.”

Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eye’s. “For once, can you please speak normally!” Hermione said exasperated. She didn’t realize her voice had carried till she saw a few first and second years looking her way. Blushing a deep red, she turned around to look back at her friend.

“Hey did you guys hear?” A third year yelled, bounding into the library. “Bellatrix and the other death eaters got released! Word is she’s coming to the castle in a few weeks!” He was shaking another boy’s shoulder in his excitement.

Hermione looked over at the small group that started to form around the boy, whose name she couldn’t remember for the life of her. He was waving the daily prophet around and pointing at the picture.

“Dummy, why on earth are you excited over that?” One boy yelled at him.

“Because I want to join their side! I mean come on, don’t tell me no one else has questioned whether their side was actually—”

“Mr. Scott!”

Everyone jumped at the booming voice, turning their heads towards the noise. There stood Snape and Dumbledore, and Dumbledore, unlike Snape, was looking straight at Hermione.

“Dumbledore’s office, now.”

Snape turned abruptly, walking back out the common area followed closely by Dumbledore. Everyone watched the three retreat before slowly scattering. Hermione noticed the Daily Prophet he had held was now on the ground, and stood up suddenly. Luna gave her a confused look as she picked up the paper and walked back towards Luna. She quickly took hold of her arm.

“Let’s go to my room.”

Luna gave no signs of protest, prompting Hermione to quickly pull her along until they were safe within her living quarters. It was at this moment that she was thankful for having her own room, a perk of having been raised by Minerva.

Hermione took a seat on the bed followed by Luna, who still looked somewhat confused. “Look, if you’re right and we will be getting answers soon, I at least want to know what I’m getting into. And this right here will start my search.” Hermione held up the paper and Luna moved closer to take a look.

There on the first page was a picture of Bellatrix Black, and the main thing that stood out was her beauty. The descriptions she had heard over the years did not do her justice. She looked powerful and held a look of pure confidence – no wonder folks feared her. She held her head high and she didn’t show an ounce of regret for anything. Luna watched as Hermione stared at the picture as though she were trying to reach inside and grab the woman. Luna couldn’t help but laugh.

“She really is a catch.” Hermione looked up and over at Luna so fast that the girl surely believed her friend would have whiplash. Luna held her hands up defensively at the smouldering look she received. “She’s a catch, yes” Luna continued, “but not my type. I’m more into blondes anyway.” Luna got up from the bed and walked over to her bag.

“I snuck these books for you from the restricted section in the library.” Luna pulled 3 medium-sized books from her bag.

“You did what?! Do you know how much trouble you’ll get in if they find out? Take them back now!” Hermione shook her head and pushed the books back towards Luna, who still held them out towards her.

“Look, you said you want answers, and I know you yourself can’t get them, since Minerva and Snape won’t leave you be for even for 20 minutes before checking in on you. These books hold some answers – not all – so please read them. And don’t worry, no one will be up. I told Minerva we’re having a girl’s night with Ginny who’ll be up here shortly anyway.” This time when she offered the books Hermione took them.

“We won’t disturb you, and we can even help you research, if you like.” Luna smiled. Hermione returned it, barely able to contain the tear she felt threatening to come forth.

“This means a lot to me Luna – you’re a great friend, you know, for risking this on my behalf.” Hermione was truly touched.

“Well, we’ve been through a lot together ‘Mione and you’re like a sister to me. You don’t treat me like the other’s here do, and that makes me respect you even more. You’re always one to help anyone at any given chance, you even risked your life several times to help Harry and Ron – who’d honestly be dead if it wasn’t for you. Besides I have a mark too, and needed answers just as much as you. I mean, I sort of have mine, I just need you to find yours before I reveal what I know.”

“Well, let’s not waste time then.” Hermione walked to her desk on the far side of the room, turned on her lamp and dropped the books. Luna watched as the bushy-haired girl quickly opened the book to get started. Shaking her head slightly, the blonde walked towards the door, getting ready to search for a certain red head so that this plan could finally come into play.

_Flashback_

_“But it’s not fair! Everyone else can be with their mate, or know about them, but me!” I was on the verge of tears, but I wouldn’t dare let them show. Not in front of Dumbledore who just sat behind his desk as me and Minerva went at it yet again._

_“This is for your own safety; we’re just doing what’s best for you. This woman is a – “_

_“I KNOW! I know she is mad and vile and evil and will likely kill me, you been telling me this for years! But you’ve never explained any of the reasons behind the accusations. It’s like her name is as taboo in this place as He Who Must Not Be Named!”_

_“She fights for the wrong side, she’s killed many people… She’s evil, she’s not like she once was when she attended Hogwarts’s. She too was once called The Brightest Witch of Her Age when she attended here.”_

_“So, because she fights for a darker side, I’m not allowed to be with her basically? What’s the difference between fighting for the Light or Dark? They both have the same goal in mind, don’t they, to better our people and protect our livelihood and widen—“_

_“That’s enough Miss Granger! Yes, our causes are similar, but they go about theirs the wrong way. Where our side will reason, they take deadlier measures to get their points across. They crave control and power and will stop at nothing to get it. He wants to rid the world of muggleborn wizards such as yourself and half-blood’s, and we don’t want that.”_

_“Last I heard, it was you who wanted all of that! They want to unite the people and broaden our knowledge. It’s THEIR side that actually wants to continue to follow the laws given to us in order for us to survive.” I watched his face turn sour at that accusation; this was something I had heard not only from students but a few of the staff members_

_“And may I ask whom you heard this from? Because I assure you, they’re wrong… Unless you think differently.”_

_Straightening my posture, I looked at him head on, I was tired of being intimidated by this man. I don’t know where the boost of confidence was coming from, but I liked it. “I won’t reveal my sources of information, and I won’t say if I believe it or not, but I will say this. I won’t be kept in this castle forever.”_

_Before he could speak another word, I was gone. The tears I had been holding in finally sprung forth. It doesn’t matter how much I argue or complain or protest their answers were always the same. I was bloody sick of it. I was sick of being told what was best for me, sick of being told by others that I was useless, or better off dead, sick of being bullied and ridiculed and in all honesty I was sick of living like this… I was sick of living, period._

_Sliding down the wall outside of the castle I couldn’t do anything but cry. And honestly, I was getting tired of that to. Slamming my head back against the wall, I held in a grunt. The impact was harder than I intended. I was about to reach up and rub the back of my head when a raven caught my eye. It was casually sitting on a tree branch in front of me. Staring at me._

_“I wonder whose bird this is.”, I though aloud. Getting up, I dusted off my skirt and walked towards it. It made no signs of flying away besides cocking its head to the side as if it was observing me. “Hello there,” I said, reaching my hand up. I watched amazed as the raven simply jumped down onto my wrist – ravens are known to be aggressive birds, but for some odd reason this one was drawing me in. It’s as if it had some aura to it, and my body was reacting strangely to it._

_Reaching up to run my finger along its beak, my arm started to tingle, and for some reason I was starting to feel slightly better._

_I let the raven hop back up onto the branch. I figured it was time to see Luna and let her know how my talk went, and also share with her how yet again it was a complete waste of time._

“So, let me get this straight. Hecate, Athena and Aphrodite all blessed Hermione? She has gifts from all three?” Snape watched as Minerva simply nodded while staring out her window, looking down at the kids gathering in the courtyard.

“Does Dumbledore know of this?”

“No, he hasn’t a clue and it will stay that way, I was informed of this on her 15th birthday, that night after the party. I was summoned to the sacred grounds and there is where I learned of not only her blessings but… of her creature, too.” Minerva glanced behind her shoulder; Snape was sitting, mouth slightly ajar.

“Who would have thought a girl her age would be…”, Snape trailed off. “Given an opportunity like this. So what did you learn about her creature?” He was more intrigued than ever.

“She;s a Hybrid, just like her soon-to-be-wife. Bella is a mix between Lycan and Vampire, with the blood of Dragon’s running through her veins. Hermione on the other hand is only Lycan and Vampire, but all in all it still makes her powerful, and a threat once she goes through her first change.” Minerva turned and walked towards her desk. Taking a seat, she held her hand towards the empty chair Snape was just occupying.

“Hermione was blessed by three where Bellatrix by many…” McGonagall waved her hand, and, making a black book appear, she pushed it towards Snape. The man picked it up and eyed the contents written within it.

**Eris: The Greek goddess of Discord, Chaos and Strife.**

**Deimos: The Greek god of Panic and Terror**

**Enyo: The Greek goddess of War**

**Ganymede: The Greek god of Homosexual Love and Cup Bearer of the god’s**

**Nyx: The Greek goddes of Night**

**Phobos: The Greek god of Fear and Horror**

“Those are the only ones we know of for now. The black family history remains a mystery even to us. We only know so much. Her parents were sacrificed, so some say. Others say she killed them herself to save her younger siblings. Her birth year is unknown, as is her true age and the same goes for her sisters’. If we wanted more information, we would’ve had to go to the Forbidden Mountains, but everyone is not worthy enough to cross the Misty Bridge that leads to the mountains.”

Snape closed the book, placing it back on the table. Looking up at Minerva, he saw that she looked as if she was going to be sick, and honestly? Who could blame her.

“Albus made a mistake in hindering the girl’s transformation and her communication to not only the god’s themselves, but her mate too. His spell is supposed to last a few more weeks but we don’t have time… The Red Moon is approaching unusually early this year and Bellatrix is supposed to make her appearance that night before it rises. In muggle terms,” she laughed tersely, “we’re fucked.”

“I see a question forming in your eyes Minerva, so what is it that you need from me?”

“I need you to teach Hermione and Luna occlumency.”

“Are you mad? That could take moths…years, even.”

“Well, you have three days. I suggest you make haste before we;re all dead. People beyond our power are not pleased with what’s going on within these walls, and others are getting suspicious already. We need to act now; you teach them, and I will reveal the truth to both. And then it’s the waiting game.”

“As you wish...”

“One more thing, Severus – please be careful. Albus has been on edge as of late. I don’t know if it’s because of Bella’s arrival, or something else but watch your back. You should train them afterhours in my home, and you coming late won’t raise to many questions thanks to your reputation as a night owl.”

Snape stood suddenly. “Sorry to cut this short, but I must make my leave. I have a meeting with someone and I would hate to be late. I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning, yes?”

Minerva followed suit, standing and walking around her desk to escort him to the door. “Of course, and please, do remember what I said.”

And with that Snape was gone. Minerva was once again alone with nothing but her thoughts as walked back over to the window. A war was approaching and she prayed to the gods that she chosen the right side this time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 and 4 will give more insight on the God's and Hermione and THEN finally Bella will make an appearance


	3. The Shocking Truth Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally gets answers she was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @gay4McGrath for beta-ing for me ^_^ Hope you all enjoy!

Okay, so I’m confused – I know they say that the rulers don’t like to be mentioned, and that they summon us according to the marks given to the chosen few. But like, how did this even come about?” Ginny was laid out on the floor and surrounded by endless newspaper articles, now wishing she had eaten dinner instead of skipping.

Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her friend’s lack of knowledge on a subject that had been drilled into their brain for years. “When Typhon the storm giant declared war with Zeus, Gaia threated to destroy the whole planet because she feared the war would go on for years or longer. She went against Zeus wishes and spoke with Uranus, the creator of the universe, to see what could be done.”

Ginny let out a loud groan and rolled over onto her stomach. “Are you really about to tell the whole bloody story?”

Hermione shot Ginny a deadly glare for interrupting, before slamming her book closed. “Anyway…” she continued, undeterred, “Typhon was not happy with the way Zeus was running things and he hated that Zeus seemed to be abusing his power – not only on Earth but other realms as well. He didn’t like that people prayed to Zeus for power they would only to use for greed, or to cause harmful towards others. Zeus even went as far as forcing himself onto women. But Typhon knew that he was more powerful. He wanted change, so a challenge was issued. But Gaia knew that it would cost thousands of lives.”

“And that’s where things get complicated,” Luna remarked as she plopped down besides Ginny, leaving the redhead no choice but to make room for the girl.

“How so?” Ginny asked, intrigued despite herself.

“Ginny really. I’d expect this from Ron, but from you?” Hermione chided, astonished at her friend’s lack of knowledge. Ginny stuck her tongue out the two of them, who only laughed at her childlike behavior.

“Well, Typhon wanted Zeus gone and so did the other gods, even Zeus own children. They knew it wouldn’t be easy so they formed a plan that involved Hades and Lucifer’s cage. The idea was to lure him into said cage with Nyx the goddess of night. No one knew why Zeus feared her so much, but he was terrified of her. Legend goes, Nyx disguised herself as a woman they knew Zeus couldn’t resist and lured him into the cage alongside Lucifer himself, where he has been locked up for centuries.”

“And once that was done a council circle formed with Nyx as the head! The circle included Hades, Poseidon, Ares, Chronos, Hera, Artemis” – Ginny and Hermione shared a look– “-Hermes, Hephaestus, Morpheus and Typhon in case you forgot that too.” Luna said breathlessly, more than a little giddy. This was her favorite story and she enjoyed telling it.

“Thanks Luna,” Hermione chuckled, well used to her friend’s odd nature. “Once the council came to an agreement that none of them should inhabit Earth, or any other planet for that matter, they decided to start branding. This was there way of keeping balance and control by letting selected individuals lead _only_ if they were worthy of keeping our lands safe. Safe from what, exactly, no one really knows. So, the council would give families of pureblood status and muggle status an heir who bore a mark. As I understand it, the story says you either get a mark to be among the Chosen, alongside your mate, or a mark containing a blessing. Only two families in history have had an heir that bares both marks. The House of Black and The House of Winston.”

Ginny pretended to fall asleep. Hermione took no notice.

“And as of now, Debbie Winston and Richard Winston, with the help of the Order and the DA run pretty much everything. Debbie and Richard both bare two marks and the Black sisters do as well, but Bellatrix is the only person in history to have blessings from more than 3 gods. Which caused a power struggle and then eventually the war. The House of Black is supposed to lead us but that right was stolen somehow from there family. Supposedly it was taken from under them while Bella was in hibernation, and the rest is a mystery because the archives are only available to certain people.”

There was a stretch of silence.

“Soooo…” Ginny drawled, “Since this history lesson is coming to a close….what did everyone find out so far? About you, Hermione, and about your future lover?”

Ginny and Luna both grinned when they noticed the blush spread across Hermione’s cheeks.

“The only thing I’ve really learnt is that she’s a total mystery. But the last book I read did shed some light on her.” Hermione sorted through the pile to find the book she was talking about. “She was a Slytherin, extremely talented, got along with almost everyone except Dumbledore. They butted heads so much that once she graduated, she joined the dark side immediately. That’s when she started serving He Who Must Not Be named.”

“Wait hold on, you said she went to school here? But I thought Bellatrix was an immortal? A grown woman attending school with a bunch of kids?” Ginny suddenly asked, even more confused than ever

Luna sighed loudly, shaking her head. “If you’re granted immortality at a young age, say, 13, you would stop aging completely and yeah, will forever look like a 13-year-old,” Ginny opened her mouth to interrupt, but Luna continued, “But as time goes on, your body has to catch up to the age of your magical core in order to handle the power. So that’s why immortals have the option to hibernate. It basically gives the body the chance to age, and rest.”

“Bellatrix was a grown woman but didn’t look it,” Hermione surmised, “her aging didn’t show till after she left school. Now here is the mystery – the timeline from then to now is just one big fat question mark. Everyone knows she was a part of the 1st war, but that seems to be all I can find. It’s as if her name is taboo. Any information or pictures or anything regarding her is just gone. I reckon people actually fear her more then You-Know-Who, and that’s actually kind of scary when you think about it.”

“Well, why don’t we ask Draco? That’s his aunt after all, and you two are technically about to be family…” Ginny watched as her friend frowned and stood up. “Look, I know you two don’t speak but what’s the harm?”

The brunette snorted. “When have you ever seen me talk to him? Our houses are enemies and I’m sure he couldn’t care less about me.” Hermione moved to leave the room, ready to take a break from her research when Ginny and Luna both grabbed her and started dragging her towards the door.

“No! We’re getting answers rather you like it or not!” Ginny announced, bodily marching Hermione down towards the stairwell. Before the girl could really comprehend on what was really going on, they were already halfway down the hall towards the library. “Last I heard, Draco got detention again and he’s stuck cleaning the library tonight with Fleur and Pansy.”

When they finally reached the library, Ginny wasted no time in pulling Hermione through the doors as Luna skipped happily along behind them. Draco was seated near the back, book in hand, while Pansy and Fleur did all the cleaning. The blonde boy glanced up from his book when he noticed the lingering presence of the three.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Draco drawled, eyes bored as he closed his book and carelessly took his legs down from the chair in front of him.

Ginny pushed Hermione in front of her l towards the newly empty seat where his feet had been. “Hermione needs answers about her mark. And her gifts. And, uh, about your aunt, since no one in this bloody place wants to touch that topic with a ten-foot pole.”

Her bluntness wiped the boredom straight off his face. Stunned, Draco looked utterly confused, not knowing which topic to begin with. “What makes you so sure I have answers to any of those things?”

“Cut the crap. I _know_ you do; you want to know how I know?” Ginny leaned forwards, “Let me enlighten you – every time Hermione got into some type of trouble, got caught up in some type of mess because of Harry or Ron, you were present. Every time she was sent to the infirmary because her mark was acting up, you were present. And then suddenly the next day Hermione would be totally fine again. So,” Ginny grinned determinedly, “either you start telling us what you know or I’ll tell everyone who your real mate is.” She straightened up again. Draco had paled significantly, looking even more like a ghost than he did usually.

“You wouldn’t,” he asserted, but the tremor in his voice made it sound far too much like a question.

“I would, and I would do it right now, so I advise you speak up soon.”

Draco looked back at Fleur who simply nodded, and he casted a quick silencing spell around the area. “Pansy, be a dear and leave us be.”

The Slytherin looked at Draco as if she’d been slapped. “What? Why the bloody hell should I? There’s no way I’m leaving you in the presence of loony and a mudblood” She scoffed. Before anyone even react to what she’d said, Fleur had Pansy by the back of her neck.

“Watch what you say about her unless you want to live in the infirmary,” the French girl whispered, before releasing her. Pansy stepped back quickly, trying to create as much distance as possible. “Oh,” Fleur added, her eyes flashing, “tell anyone about this, and you won’t have to worry about living in the infirmary.” Pansy retreated without another word.

“Well,” Draco clapped his hands together, “I suggest you two sit as well, this is going to be a rather long story.”

Ginny looked over at Luna who had already take a seat and Hermione staring at Fleur. The girl had gone back to cleaning as if nothing ever happened.

“You and my aunt have the same mating mark. Yours is charmed so no one else can see, yes, but anyone within the family line can still see it. Just like I can see your house ring clear as day.” Draco looked down at her hands and Hermione, self-conscious, tucked them into her pockets. “You have her name written on your arm and she has yours in the exact same spot. My aunt thought you dead when your presence was covered and she couldn’t feel your magic anymore. She went mad, from what I was told, so mad that she killed an innocent person by mistake. She trying to direct a spell at Dumbledore who deflected it onto someone else. Even though it wasn’t really her fault, she took all the blame. I’m not sure if it’s because she was hurting and wanted to be punished. Anyway, right before she stood trial, our beloved potions teacher paid my mother a visit.”

“Professor Snape? He knows about all of this?”

Draco nodded “Snape was there the day Dumbledore brought you back to the castle. When Dumbledore left, the headmaster knew where my aunt was headed and intentionally provoked her so that she would get put away. All because he wanted enough time to teach not only to hate her, but to join the light side in the upcoming war. I guess, what he failed to realize is just how powerful being mated is –“ he broke off, and looked up from the floor to make direct eye contact with Hermione. “Do you hate my aunt?”

“No, of course not— “ Hermione stuttered, caught off guard by the piercing look the pale boy gave her.

“When you think of having to fight on the light side, how does it make you feel?” He persisted, interrupting her.

“It—It makes me sick to my stomach. I noticed that lately. And at first, I was scared of her, but then one day something changed…” Hermione trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

“What changed?”

“I started having these dreams. On my 11th birthday. First it was like I was reading words off a huge screen. Then when I looked up they were poems. She was somehow sending me poems. After being bullied, or cornered by Dumbledore, or being pushed too hard in my studies, I used to cry as I slept. Then when I’d read what she wrote, I’d just, I don’t know, feel better. Or the nights when I couldn’t take the pain of my mark acting up, I would dream about her holding me even though I couldn’t see her face, and I just knew things were going to be okay. And then the voices started, telling me secrets about things or preparing me like Luna said.”

Draco nodded as though she was confirming his suspicions. “My aunt feels what you feel. If you’re in pain or sad, lonely or scared she can feel that. It’s not as strong since you’re being shrouded, but as you get older and your magic changes it becomes stronger and stronger and my aunt can feel you better.” He shook his head, realizing he’d gotten sidetracked. “But anyway, as I was saying, Snape visited my mother and told her everything, but it was just too late. When Bellatrix got word of what he did she was furious, but there wasn’t anything she could do while locked up. My mom broke the news to her, and I know it really did a number on her.

My aunt is a killer and evil and ruthless, maybe, yes, but I assure you she’d never harm a single hair on your head. She is what the world turned her into. She’ll do anything for family, including killing anyone who causes it harm.”

Hermione sat there silently as she absorbed this.

“So wait –“ Ginny broke in, never one for not talking, “can mates bear children? Luna’s mated to your mom so how did you even, you know, come about?” Ginny only bore a mark for a gift so was eternally curious about mates.

“Yeah, they can have kids if they choose to do so, but only once the mating bond is complete. My mother was blessed by Hera herself after she did a good deed, and was granted a wish. At the time all my mother wanted a child and so here I am.”

“Oh! She’s the goddess of motherhood and woman; I remember doing a report on her last year.” Ginny said, pleased that she had remembered that small detail.

“As for your gifts,” Draco said slowly, “I can’t answer that one. Every child is supposed to learn about them at 13 and you can’t, since your presence is covered. And then you were also supposed to have your first transformation at that age, but again, you can’t. Which puts you in a complicated situation, because now when the red moon rises not only will you transform, you’ll get your gifts at the same time. It’ll make for an interesting night, that’s for sure. Anyway, you’ll spend it with my aunt, we can’t experience that with you, only she can, because you have to go to the sacred grounds.”

“No one else is allowed to go?” Luna questioned with a hint of sadness in her voice, she was undeniably curious.

“No. My aunt is the only one in the family who knows the exact location, and we can’t go into it yet. Our minds aren’t strong enough to separate real from illusions – the forest that surrounds the lands is covered by fog so thick you can’t even see in front of you. You rely solely on hearing and aura-sensing and that takes years of practice. And of course, the dead wonder in that forest as well, or demons and they’ll disguise themselves into anything to drain your magical energy.”

“Cool,” Ginny said absently.

“Besides,” Draco said, shooting Ginny a look, “it will be an intimate moment between you two. You were already stolen from her before, and she missed out on so much with you. If she wasn’t crazy before, then she’s certainly off her rocker now… And she wouldn’t want to miss your first transformation. Dumbledore has dug a grave for himself; my aunt will be here very soon and she intends to take what’s hers – that’s you, Granger – even if that means burning this whole castle to the ground.”

“So, are you finally ready to know what you’re truly made of? It seems like you’re to find out real soon.” Draco picked his book up again, indicating the end of the conversation. Fleur returned and stood beside him.

“Word of advice,” he called after them as they turned to leave, recognizing the dismissal for what it was, “my aunt knows the names of every student and teacher and outsider who has ever done you harm. You are going to witness firsthand why they call her mad. I just honestly hope you’re ready.”

Hermione walked out the library dazedly, with new information and thoughts swirling in her head. She honestly didn’t know what to think. “I hope so too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments I truly appreciate them and I love writing this story its giving me such a thrill. Also if anyone has Discord feel free to add me Dezzy28...


	4. The Shocking Truth Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, work has been really kicking my ass but Im finally back on track and will try and post weekly. Thanks for all the comments and the Kudos as well and glad you all are enjoying this story! And also a huge thanks to my Beta cause without you my story would be all over the place Lol @gay4McGrath

“Wait! Hermione! Where are we going?” Luna yelled at her friend’s back as she tried to catch up to the two girls speed-walking through the school.

“To talk to Minerva!” Hermione hissed, stopping suddenly and causing Luna to slam into her. “She knew all of this all along and she never even bothered to tell me. I’m sick and tired of being lied to. It ends today.”

Before Luna could open her mouth protest, Hermione took off again, at an even faster pace than before. They were almost near the grounds when a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

“Look at the 3 freaks!”, a voice called, “finally going to go confess their love for one another.” Pansy Parkinson smirked up at the trio from the doorway, public enemy number one in their year. Luna watched as her worriedly as Pansy’s little group came to stand in front of a pissed-off Hermione and unimpressed Ginny. She couldn’t see this ending well.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Then, after collecting herself, she opened them slowly. With renewed determination (she was on a mission and refused to let herself be distracted), she said, “Move out of my way, Pansy. I don’t have time for this today. Some of us have places to be.”

“Well, what if I don’t want to?” Pansy asked mock curiously, hiding her grin when she saw Hermione’s clenched fist. She loved getting the girl worked up.

“Then I’ll make you move,” Hermione snapped, patience fast running out, “it’s that simple. I’m not in the mood for whatever you’ve got planned right now.”

Pansy took a few steps forward, eyeing the Gryffindor as if she was prey. “Make me,” she breathed, pouting her lip as she stopped right in front of Hermione.

Hermione was conflicted. She didn’t want to rise to the bait so easily, she didn’t want to be involved in another altercation with the smug, taller girl, but the Slytherin wasn’t giving her much choice.

“Aww,” Pansy cooed, a vicious smile spreading across her face, “look guys! The whittle baby is too scared to stand up for herself. How pathetic… No wonder your parents left you, hmmm? Couldn’t stand knowing they’d given birth to a coward. Oh yes, they knew instantly that they’d birthed a useless child whose only job in life is to be passed around by death eaters while her mate watches! —“

“Shut. Up. Pansy.” Ginny growled, furious at the words being thrown at her longtime friend. The redhead began moving forwards until she felt Luna’s hand wrap around her wrist.

“Ginny, stop” Luna said anxiously, looking over at her then back at Hermione “ Can you feel that?”

Puzzled, Ginny turned from Luna to Hermione, unable to feel anything. “What are you—” Her words fell flat when she felt a sudden shift around her. Instinctively she turned towards Hermione, and noticed the girl’s arm was emitting a light red color.

“’Mione—I think we should go.” Ginny wriggled out of Luna’s grip to go aid her friend, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Pansy, angry at being ignored, push Hermione roughly onto the ground. The air around them became thick and cloying - it was something she never felt before. She didn’t know why she stopped at that moment, she just knew that she was scared, and not for her friend but for—“

“Let’s go Pansy, you proved your point already!” A slender boy hissed urgently, he must have also felt the change.

“Bloody hell! Back off, can’t you? I’m almost done” Pansy said, turning around to chastise her friends, when she noticed one of the girls stepping back. As she swiveled back round, she felt a rising pressure followed by a crack across her face.

“FUCK! —” Staggering back, she looked down at her hand and noticed the crimson liquid “I think she broke my bloody nose!”

Luna and Ginny quickly rushed over to Hermione who had remained silent for the whole ordeal and was looking at her bloody fist.

“Wait till Dumbledore hears of this! You’re finished, Granger!” Pansy spat before she moved to run off. Before she could though, she was stopped by Fleur who appeared from nowhere.

“I don’t think so—Draco!”

“Incarcerous.”

“Stop!!!” Ginny and Luna watched in stunned amusement as tight ropes formed round Pansy’s thrashing body, shock plastered across their faces.

“Silencio”

Once Draco was done securing Pansy, he quickly made his way over to Hermione who was still looking down at her fist.

“We have to get her to the Professor and fast! We don’t have long,” Draco instructed, looking over at Fleur who nodded and easily picked Hermione up.

Ginny and Luna glanced at one another before quickly jogging to catch up with Fleur and Draco.

“Can someone please explain what’s going on?!” Ginny said frantically, unable to handle everything that had happened that day. The two blondes did not respond.

They’d finally reached Professor McGonagall’s living quarters. Fleur knocked desperately on the door.

“What is the meaning— “Swinging the door fully open, Minerva eyed the out of breath students in front of her, before ushering them in quickly.

“Professor I think Hermione— “Draco stopped trying to find the words, looking over at Hermione who was still in a daze. “I think my aunt, I think she broke through the spell Dumbledore placed on her.

“I know she did, I felt her magic… And I’m pretty sure everyone else has too, on account that it’s pretty dark.” Minerva eyed Hermione and her heart began to ache, the girl looked so lost and so trapped in her own head. She knew she could no longer help her and it was now out of her hands.

“If I felt it then I know for a fact—“The door swung open suddenly, cutting him off. Snape marched in quickly, with a panicked look upon his face. He glanced around until he spotted Fleur holding Hermione, before he turned his attention to Minerva.

“Sorry to interrupt – I came to see if you’d, well, felt it, but I see you have already been—“ Snape waved his hand around at the others who occupied the room “Informed of the situation. The situation I’m sure half the nation felt.”

“What do you mean?” Minerva asked, now walking over to an empty seat. This was beginning to be too much and she started to feel faint.

“Right when the curse broke, a storm started to form far north, going towards the mountains. It’s visible even from the castle, I’ve seen it from my window. I came to find the source, only to find 3 girls knocked unconscious and hidden behind the secret stairwell and a magic trail that led straight here. I knew it had to be Miss Granger… It was so… Powerful, so dark…”

“Where is Dumbledore?”

“He’s been attending meetings all day, but I’m positive he felt it, along with the Order, which brings me to my main point – we don’t have time… We have to get her out of here and _now_.”

“Okay!” Ginny was fed up now. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?”

Minerva opened her mouth to scold the girl for yelling, but stopped when she spotted movement behind Draco. She shook her head slowly. “Malfoy…Why on earth is Miss Parkinson hogtied? And bleeding…”

“Her and ‘Mione fought in the hall.” Draco shrugged. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him to continue. Draco huffed and continued, “She was saying nasty things, and suddenly Hermione got all silent and then her mark started glowing and one thing led to another and then Pansy pushed her and then Hermione socked her and broke her nose and now we’re here.”

“Dear gods…” Minerva held her head in her hands.

“So… are we going to get answers?” Luna finally spoke.

Snape licked his lips, wondering what to share. “Hermione’s magical core must have over powered Dumbledore’ spell. It didn’t want to be contained any more. I think it’s safe to assume her anger is what finally pushed it to its breaking point, spurred on by Pansy of course, so that means Granger’s no longer an asset to the light side… Especially since her magical pull is so dark and dangerous. So that means we have to get her out of these lands, now.” Snape was so wound up he summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and didn’t bother summoning a glass.

“How are we going to get her out? If the Order is coming like you say it is, I’m sure they’ve already put measures in place to shut the castle down.” Draco asked curiously, making his way over to the window to peek out.

“Well, I don’t keep floo powder in my quarters, only in my office…which means you’re going to have to cross the land lines. The one that separates us all. I doubt you all can sneak through the castle unseen with Hermione leaving such a noticeable trail.”

“I’ll take the girl, we can’t risk the other—“

Ginny interrupted Snape, pushing right past him “ _We_ will take her, there’s no way we’re leaving her in his care when anything might happen. Hermione is our friend and our responsibility, you two’ve done more than enough already. Besides, from what I can gather, it looks like she’s the key – the main key – to ending this whole war.” Ginny looked back at her friend, who she could tell was confused and hurting. No, Ginny would not leave Hermione’s side, not ever, and especially not right now.

“I can’t allow you all to do that.” Minerva said calmly.

“You all need to understand something— “Snape said, turning to face everyone, “Once you cross those lines to the other side you’ll be an enemy to the Order, an enemy to everyone who is here on the light side. You can go into the free lands, but once you cross over for any reason you can be arrested immediately, and the punishments are… severe. I need everyone to let this information sink in.”

Silence spread across the room, no one spoke or even tried to utter a single word…

“That’s a risk I’ll take for my friend, believe it or not. Hermione saved my life a long time ago and even though I’m not doing it to try and settle a debt, that still counts for something. I’m doing this because she’s like family and I know she would do the same for me. So, I don’t care. I’m going with her and I already know Luna is too.”

Minerva and Snape were both at a loss for words. After a moment of silence, it was Snape who finally found his voice. “I have a portkey hidden for times like this, in the Great Hall under Dumbledore’s seat. If you all can make it there, you can use it. I’m not sure how close it will take you to the Black estate – that is, if it doesn’t kill you all first. The wards there are some of the most powerful known to wizardkind. After that, you’re on your own.

“Before you all go—, “Minerva said, walking over to her desk and pulled out a white envelope, “when Hermione returns to her senses, please give this to her. I can’t promise that you all will ever see me again, after I have helped you all escape. Knowing who she is bound to is criminal enough. Albus, Snape and myself were the only ones who knew of it, and now since her magic is released, I’m sure questions will be raised and he’ll try to spin the blame on us.”

Luna took hold of the envelop and looked up at her professor, sadness written on both of their faces. She quickly pulled the older woman into a short hug.

“Go… You’ve already lost enough time, I’ll cover as long as I can.” Minerva said thickly, pushing Luna away. “Hurry and get to the Great Hall, and get her out of her.”

Without wasting anymore time, Luna followed behind Ginny who followed behind Fleur and Draco.

Minerva watched them out of the window until she couldn’t see them any longer. From the corner of her eye, she watched Severus take a long drink from his bottle.

“So, I’m sure Albus is about to appear any second. What do we do?” he asked, voice hoarse from the strong liquor.

“I’m staying here. You need to find a way to leave, we can’t both be caught up— “Minerva stared off into the distance, lost in thought.

“I won’t leave you, not like this.”

“I’m flattered, Severus, I am, but we both know aiding someone with dark magic is a crime. And then we hid her for 15 years… They will surely kill us.” Minerva leaned back in her seat; she would gladly accept the consequences for her actions. After all, she had raised Hermione as her own and knew deep down the little bookworm was going to make one hell of a witch. “I’m old and tired—I—I need you to look after her for me, she needs someone from her old life, someone she can still confide in.”

Minerva held up her hand to stop the protest that was about to leave the man’s mouth “My mind is made up. Where do you think Miss Granger gets her stubbornness from?”

“How did I not see the resemblance sooner.” Minerva could hear the hint of playfulness in his voice, a method she knew he was using to try to cover up his emotions.

Flicking her wrist, her door swung open one more time. Snape looked towards the door then back at Minerva. He didn’t know if this truly was his last time seeing his friend. And with one last, lingering look, he was gone, and Minerva was left alone.

It didn’t last long, however.

“Where are they?!”

She didn’t need to turn around to see who it was, she knew Albus from the sound of his voice, and the voice sounded angry.

“They’re gone, taking Hermione to the person she belongs to.”

“How—How is that even possible!” His voice was loud, echoing off the walls. Surely he had no right to be mad when it was him who caused this mess?

“Her magic—It overpowered your spell. Obviously, you underestimated the girl. Besides, it was wrong of you to try to even interfere in the first place! —” Minerva slammed her hands on the table standing up. “You killed her parents; you sealed her magic just to cover her presence and you act as if no one was going to find out?! The gods knew what you had done, they summoned me.” Minerva turned to face Dumbledore who looked as though he had been slapped.

“They knew, but didn’t intervene for their own reasons, I don’t know what they were. All I know is that if Bellatrix would have come here this castle would be burned to the ground, and 100s of lives lost and for what? You trying to make a secret weapon of an innocent little girl. And just like you took Bella down that path towards darkness, you drowned her mate in it! When Bella finds out about the sick and twisted things you put that child through, Azkaban is going to seem like a breeze compared to what she has planned when she catches you. I’m starting to think Bella is not the true evil one we make her out to be.”

Minerva took her seat once again; she was worked up and her blood was boiling. She had held this anger in too long, but she was finally glad to let it all out.

Dumbledore made his was towards the door. He looked back at Minerva, dread rising within him. “If you would’ve just stuck to your part of the plan, we wouldn’t be in this mess right now.” Dumbledore walked out of the living quarters, slamming the door behind him.

“Albus! What is going on?”

“Winston?” Dumbledore stepped back slightly “What are you doing here?”

“What am I—Are you asking me that? Do you not feel the air around here? Dark magic is surrounding this place! What is the meaning of this? The order is spread throughout the castle as we speak, searching.”

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore looked back at Minerva’s living quarters. “Seems Minerva has more to hide then I would have ever imagined. Granger, she’s mated to Bellatrix Black and bares both marks, if you’d believe it. I just recently found out Minerva and Severus had been hiding this from everyone. I needed enough evidence to be sure before I reported my findings.”

“You did well… gods. Minerva. You never expect it, do you? We’ll apprehend her at once!” Winston gestured to a few Auroras who nodded and made their way quickly inside.

Dumbledore watched in silence. He had just turned his back on one of his closest friends... But in times of war, even the strongest of people have to make the big sacrifices.

**Back in the Castle:**

“Wait! We can’t leave just yet! I have to grab someone!” Draco ran off and Ginny looked over at Fleur who only shook her head.

“We’re as good as dead if he doesn’t hurry up—” Ginny reached under the seat as she spoke, taking hold of the key. She walked back over to Luna she watched her friend carefully. The girl was clearly in her own world.

“You know this’ll be our last time, here right?” Luna said softly.

“Yeah… I don’t know what’s going to happen now but I still don’t regret my decision, Loony”

“AHHH—Whats—Fuck!” Everyone turned their heads towards Hermione who let out a horrid scream, and fell out of Fleur’s arms. The girl was doubled over in severe pain.

“Bloody hell! She is going through her transformation already!” The French girl bent down to check Hermione’s pulse, looking up at Ginny who came rushing over. “We have to hurry and get her out of her, I don’t know why this is happening so early, but we _must_ get her to Bella.

Ginny watched frightenedly as Hermione’s bones started shifting out her body. “Where the hell is Draco?!”

“Here!”

Looking up, Ginny watched as Draco jogged in dragging Harry along with him, followed by Ron, Fred and George. “I explained everything to Harry so of course he’s coming, and then these idiots followed me too” Draco panted, stopping in front of Ginny.

“There is no way in hell Harry is going with you!! It’s bad enough we find out that Hermione is mated to the most vile woman in the world, now we find out that Harry is mated to YOU of all people!”

Ron was furious, beyond furious...

“Ron, not now!” Harry said,scolding him. “I don’t have a choice really and besides I have been wanting to leave anyway. Plus, we can’t let Hermione go thrpugh this journey alone. She’s my best friend too you know.”

“Have you people gone mad? The freaking Order is running around this place, Harry leaving with Draco, bloody Hermione bloody transforming on the floor, and Ginny you’re trying to leave with them? What will mom think when she hears this!”

“I couldn’t care less what she thinks! I’m going so either you tag along or stay here!! I’m tired of this mess already.” Ginny walked towards the center where Fleur stood with Hermione, just as anxious to leave.

“Well count us in—“Fred and Gorge both walked towards the center.

“Not you too!”

“Sorry Ron. We’ll do whatever to get out of this place honestly, we just really want out of school.” Fred and Gorge high fived one another and Draco. snorted.

“Ron please…” Harry didn’t want to leave his friend but he didn’t have any other option.

Everyone turned their heads when they heard shouting, the Order was closing in and they all knew they had no more time to waste.

“What the heck is that!”

“A skull, it’s a skull genius! Let’s just get on with it for god sakes—“

**Black Manor:**

“Bella? Did you hear anything I just said?”

Bellatrix sniffed the air and stood up quickly, she let out a slight hiss and quickly looked down at her arm. She watched as the light glowed a bright, angry red. Sniffing the air once more she finally felt it…

“Dark Magic—“ A sadistic grin spread across her face, suddenly as giddy as a school girl. Stepping down from the step she was perched on, she quickly made her way down the corridor. Surly her mate wasn’t here… Couldn’t be possible… But then again, stranger things have happened. Making her way towards the front doors, she quickly pulled them open.

There was a storm raging and rain pouring down with the winds that could blow away even the strongest giant. That’s not what caught her attention. In the distance she could movement coming straight her way, along with a glowing red light that matched her own.

“Hermione… “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this I made some minor tweeks to Luna, Ginny, Draco, Harry. Nothing major but it will be somewhat noticeable so hope you all enjoy.


	5. Black as Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and also I want to shout out my Beta @gay4McGrath for beta-ing for me ^_^

**…but of course, being strong minded is unbecoming for a lady of my position,** Bellatrix mused, toying with the small knife in her hands, **perhaps… perhaps its left to me, to show what it’s really like to live beneath the man who was made to lead this country.**

“Bellatrix! Are you even listening to me?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Bellatrix eyed her younger sister lazily. After a quick battle in her head – did she lie and say she was, or did she tell the truth? – she responded, “Yes.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Narcissa shift her weight onto her other side, the side where she hid her wand “Actually no—sorry Cissy, I wasn’t” Bellatrix was honestly not in the mood to be hexed.

Closing her eyes, Narcissa took in a slow, calming breath. She opened them and glared down at the dark-haired witch. If looks could kill, Bellatrix would be 6 feet under.

“As I have said, for the 15th time now, breakfast began 20 minutes ago.” Narcissa pointedly ignored Bellatrix’s eye roll, continuing, “And you scare the elves half to death. None of them will even come near this part of the house in fear of being hexed, so don’t expect your food delivered.” She turned and began making her way towards the door. “I expect you to be downstairs in the next 30 seconds,” she said, glaring at the unresponsive woman before closing the door behind her.

Bellatrix pulled her wand from under her pillow and cast a light confringo spell at the door, watching it go up in flames. Muttering another quick spell, she fixed her white button up and adjusted her black slacks, before finally heading down to the breakfast that her sister had insisted that she join.

“Finally, the dead have risen,” Cissy said dryly, “thank you for blessing us with your presence.” Bellatrix could almost see the sarcasm dripping from the words. The blonde didn’t spare her a glance, continuing to watch the house elves busy the food.

Grinning at her younger sister’s impatience, Bellatrix took a seat at the head of the table, casting a confused look at an elf she didn’t recognize “Keep it up Cissy, and you’ll be among those dead,” Bellatrix drawled, eyes glinting. Her sister shot her a deadly glare before looking over towards Andy, who was shifting nervously in her seat.

Grabbing her coffee mug and holding it up, the older witch watched as an elf dutifully appeared to fill it. “So when did we decide to hire new help?” Once she was satisfied with the amount, she took a sip, eyeing her sisters from across the table. When neither responded, she leant over and prodded Narcissa in the arm. “Earth to Cissy,” she called in a sing-song voice, watching amusedly as the woman shoot a cold look her way, and Andy snorted into her own drink.

“I decided to hire new help since it was needed” The younger sister said curtly, “We will be having guests, and extra help around this— “Narcissa waved her hand around the room, lip curling “Place wouldn’t hurt.”

“And we decided to decorate, too?” Bellatrix pressed on, knowing full well she was getting to her sister – she tried to hide her grin behind her mug, but with little success.

“Yes,” was all the blonde said, turning away to indicate that the conversation was over.

Bellatrix huffed, her amusement evaporating to leave slight hurt. “I was in prison Cissy, not dead! I expected to come home to _home_ , to how I left things.” Her sisters knew she didn’t do well with change, and yet they’d changed this place without even asking her. She pushed her plate away —food untouched and appetite lost.

“I want the kids to feel comfortable here, not frightened half to death” Narcissa explained calmly, but Bellatrix continued to scowl petulantly at the table. “And the things you had in here were as old as we are, if not older.” With a flick of her wrist, the plate was pushed back in front of Bellatrix, who huffed and conjured a fork.

“Besides,” Narcissa said carefully, “we have far more important things to discuss then décor and help” The older witch looked on as Cissy and Andy shared a look, a silent conversation she was not privy to.

Feeling uneasy about the sudden change of mood, Bellatrix asked, “What? Well, what is it?” She watched apprehensively as Andy pushed her plate forward.

The middle sister cleared her throat, and spoke to Bellatrix for the first time that morning. “We received a letter from Draco— “Andy paused and looked towards Cissy as though looking for confirmation that she should continue, before finishing her sentence. “It seems that Hermione has been going thru the same abuse, as you did at the hands of Dumble—”

**CRASH**

The older witch had flipped the table clear across the room, shrieking — the elves scattered, Andy’s head hung lower and Cissy, unbothered by the stunt, continued to sip her tea.

“Did—He didn’t—, “ Bellaxtrix stumbled over her words, dread mounting in her throat. Andy shook her head quickly, and relieved at the little detail Bella quickly summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and stood, making her way out of the breakfast area and into another room.

“Gods Bella, it’s not even noon!” Narcissa scolded her sister, as she quickly followed behind her into the living room. As the older witch began to take a seat, Cissy hastily reached in, taking the bottle while the other witch was distracted and promptly discarding it. “I need you in a clear head today—We’ve much to do.”

**Would you like for me to show you that, my dear Bellatrix?**

“Bellatrix!”

“What!?” Shooting to her feet, the older witch held her head, trying to calm her now raging thoughts. Feeling the familiar pressure in her head, she realized she was to slow in building her walls. Looking over at Cissy, she moved towards the window. “Stop looking in my head Narcissa!” Her voice was low and heavy, as the gripped the window ledge until her knuckles went white. She hated when her mind was being invaded. Her thoughts were hers alone and it would remain that way.

“How long have you been having these… flashbacks?“ Narcissa asked, uncharacteristically softly. Though her face remained impassive, the blonde moved to take a seat on the couch, turning her body fully to face her sister. She noticed Andy leave the upended table and come to sit beside her.

“Mess is clean, elves scared to shit though.” Andy reported quietly.

“As they should be.” Glancing over her shoulder, Belatrix noticed Cissy raising her brow. She sighed internally. There was no getting out of this conversation. “I’ve been having them for a while—” she paused as she tried to get her thoughts together, placing her hands on the window seal to balance herself, “I don’t know what brought them on, they just … came, I guess.” She was telling the truth; she;d no answer on why they started, and the not knowing drove her crazy.

“Bella – I wish you’d told us” Andy said, pained. She spoke carefully though, as she knew her sister’s past was a difficult topic for them all. “Maybe talking would help?” She suggested without any real conviction. She knew it was a long shot, since Bella was never one to share her thoughts and feelings.

The older sister threw her head back and cackled. “When have I ever talked about—” She gasped in between her bouts of laughter, “Feelings? I might have been locked away but my habits remain.” As she calmed down, she turned to look back around at the dead view of the forest surround her home.

“Well, something started them,” Andy persisted, looking over to Cissy for support, but the youngest Black was busy reading something on a piece of parchment. She turned towards Bellatrix again, her heart stinging with concern. “Wait,—” she said suddenly, as something occurred to her, “Maybe the connection between you and Hermione is getting stronger?” Andy saw Cissy nodding in the corner of her eye; it was a likely explanation.

“The Red Moon will be rising soon” Cissy hummed, standing ad making her way over towards the book shelf, “The spell Dumbledore had in place was powerful, powerful enough to even throw you—“She glanced over at Bella who was staring her down through the reflection in the window. “It was powerful enough to throw you off,” She finished somewhat awkwardly, regretting bringing up the wizard at all. Opening the book up she quickly found the relevant page. “The Red Moon will end that that spell, it’s the 1st one in over 100 years so the magic that will be—”

“Powerful enough to counteract on his magic” Bellatrix finished her statement, she knew all about the effects and advantages, she didn’t need to be reminded again. “I can’t promise that when we go to Hogwarts to get her blood won’t be shed.” Her voice dropped into a growl and fists tightened as she imagined what she would do to those who had hurt her mate.

“Will you think, for once!” Narcissa slammed the book closed, stunning Bella out of her stupor, “You j _ust_ got released, we don’t need another stunt like before—your mate needs you Bella… you are no good to her behind bars, do you understand? Hermione needs you here.” She placed the book back in its proper place. Cissy walked over to the small table, where the parchment she was reading lay. She smoothed out the creases in the parchment and handed it to her sister.

“What’s this?” Bellatrix said disinterestedly, smarting from Cissy’s scolding, “I’m not in any mood to read.” Her protests fell on deaf ears. Cissy snatched one of her balled up fists, prized it open and thrust the paper into her open palm.

“For Merlin’s sake, read it and stop acting like a wounded child!”

Bellatrix glared at her retreating back but turned her attention to the letter nonetheless.

_Mother,_

_As you instructed, Fleur and I have kept a careful eye on Granger. It hasn’t been easy, especially trying to keep a low profile. We don’t really talk much, what with our houses being rivals and all, but we are cordial towards one another. I will say that from what I gathered Dumbledore has made unusual advances towards her. Fleur said she witnessed a few members from the DA – and Dumbledore himself –taking an unconscious Hermione down into the school dungeons. The things she witnessed were too much for her to talk about, and don’t think it was the first or the last time. I don’t believe Minerva is even aware. And, ike you concluded, her magical trail is also becoming more noticeable. I will write soon when I know more._

_-Draco_

**Chain her to the wall and please refrain from doing any more harm to her, we need to keep this as clean as we possibly can…**

“I’m not the only creature of habit then.” The older witch muttered a quick spell and watched the parchment go up in flames. “Albus is as dead man walking,” she said grimly, “and it will be by my hand.”

Bella sat down on the sofa, rubbing the bridge of her nose to abate the incoming headache. “I need to prepare her” She mumbled, wishing for a drink. “I have a lot to teach her, and her first transformation will be hard on us both.” She tried to push the aching feeling she felt towards the back of her mind “If he had never interfered then Hermione wouldn’t have to be put through two trials instead of one. She won’t be granted immortality until after a successful transformation”

“She will be fine, Bella, I swear to you.”

“I’m sure she will be, but that statement alone won’t put my mind at ease!” The older witch shot back quickly, pulling her wand out. Her younger sister let out an exhausted sigh and Andy flinched back slightly at the sudden mood change. “I will leave Hogwarts with my mate intact, even if I have to burn that bloody place to the ground!”

“If you destroy anything else in this house” Cissy said sternly, pinning the older witch with a cold glare “As you did the door, I will not hesitate to hex you into next week.” Bellatrix knew that her sister always hated her tendency to resort to violence without thinking things through.

Pinning her sister with a glare just as cold, Bellatrix scoffed and placed her wand back in her sleeve. “Look, the last thing I want to do is argue. Ever since my release, all you two have been doing is getting on my nerves.”

“Because now is the time to act and not sulk, like you have been for the past few years!” Cissy rolled her eyes, too reserved to raise her voice though her displeasure seeped through in the tone. “You haven’t even met with the Dark Lord since your release, and you say you’re the head of this house hold?” She watched her sister take her seat once again on the couch “Then start acting like it. You are powerful, yes, but you can’t take down the Order with that power alone.”

“She’s right Bella, last time we failed it was because we acted on impulse” Andy placed her hand placatingly on her older sister’s knee. “This time we;ll do this the right way, and I’m not saying don’t shed blood. But we need to be smarter than senseless violence. No one innocent or irrelevant. Channel that rage into focus.”

Her sisters was right, she wouldn’t admit it out loud, but they were right. “First, “ she sighed heavily, “ I want to get to the bottom of these flashbacks. She scrunched up her face at the mere thought of them, the sick and twisted past they force her to face. She would happily never discuss them again, but she knew she needed a clear head when going in to kill. She would hate to be hesitant.

“So, try telling us about them” Andy knew it was a long shot, but it was worth the try.

“What’s to tell? I was tortured, my magic and creature were bound” The older witch turned and looked at her two sisters, hatred marring her face, “They tried to drain my magic, but when they noticed I wasn’t making things easy—“The older witch trailed off, staring into the distance, “They moved onto different methods… “ Voice dropping low, the witch once again got lost in her head—Remembering just how cruel that man could really be.

“Bella, I could always help you forge—”

“Absolutely not!” The older witch roared, her temper snapping. “Those memories make me who I am today! They fuel my power like no other, they give me motivation” Bella quickly stood “To bring the light to the ground and make me feel what hell really is like. Azkaban was a breeze compared to what I went through in that school!”

“Mistress? —”

The sisters looked over towards the door and noticed Kreacher in the doorway looking hesitant “A visitor is here to see you, Miss, one you informed me about yesterday” There was a loud crack and he was gone.

“Visitor? I wasn’t expecting company…”

“They’re here for me Cissy” Bella made her way towards the foyer, quickly followed by her two sisters who exchanged looks of confusion and uncertainty. Their sister wasn’t a people person and never one to entertain guest besides the Dark Lord.

“Ah yes, Malcolm, did you bring what I needed?” Bella wasted no time. Stopping in front of the hooded figure she watched him reach into his robes and pull out a small vile.

“Here, griffin’s blood as requested.”

“Perfect.” Taking a hold of the vile and holding it up towards the light, Bella watched in amazement as the liquid swirled around a dark orb planted inside the small bottle. “You didn’t draw attention, did you?” The male shook his head and the older witch couldn’t help the sadistic grin that spread across her face “Did you have to kill anyone?”

“Only the ones foolish enough not to step aside. They were defending this bottle with their lives.” He said nonchalantly with a slight shrug “But they were no match for me.”

“Perfect!” Placing the vile in her pocket she turned to look towards her sisters who stood watching silently. “This is an old friend of mine; we were imprisoned together.” Andy nodded, but Cissy simply started at the male, cold and unmoved. She turned on her heels and made her leave.

“Why on earth do you need that?” Andy couldn’t help her curiosity.

“For my mate. She needs the very best I can give her. This blood is not easy to obtain.”

“Well Bellatrix, the visit was pleasant but I must make my leave” Pulling his ropes together once more, he turned towards the door. Before he left he paused and turned around. “It’s not my place to assume anything,” he began hesitantly, “but I thought you ought to know. There’s – there’s strong magic in the air, go just a little way north of here and you can feel it. It’s coming from Hogwarts direction”

_Strong magic? Could it be…_ “Come Andy, before I start my work, I need to clear my head” She drew her wand and pointed it at the younger witch. Quirking a brow, the eldest sister couldn’t help but cackle at Andy’s hesitance. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you… for the first round”

Bella turned on her heels, confident that Andy was following. She had a lot to do and little time to prepare, if Dumbledore was indeed putting her mate through the things she herself had experienced. However that determination was for naught if her mind was clouded… there could be nothing like thoroughly beating her sister to clear that frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I love ALL the comments I been getting and Kudos as well! I'm keeping the story going as well as working on another, and I have an excellent idea for my next one. Real treat it will be I assure you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to keep the story updated weekly as well, there will be two story's! Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
